1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an online data processing service, and, in particular, to a system and method for providing an online management service for personal documents, such as identification documents.
2. Description of Related Art
Every person or family has important identification documents that need to be referenced occasionally or reproduced because of theft or loss. Passports, driver's licenses, or other identification are often lost or stolen and situations occasionally arise that require proof of identification when applying for services such as, for example, Medicaid and Social Security benefits. Proof of identification is also needed for applying for special documentation such as marriage licenses, death certificates, and passports.
Managing personal documents can be a difficult task for anyone. Identification documents, in particular, are handled often and, as a result, are easily lost, destroyed, and even stolen. Further, identification documents, such as birth certificates, death certificates, baptism certificates, marriage licenses, divorce papers, armed services enlistment or discharge documentation, passports, drivers license, and medical insurance cards, occasionally need to be reproduced. Often these documents are difficult to find when needed. Also, family members may need to access these documents in the event one becomes incapacitated or dies. Additionally, many are unaware of the wide variety of situations where certified identification is warranted and, thus, fail to properly organize and store identification documents.